


Double Thrill

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [24]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 痴汉抖m博士，抖s炎&葬，略炎葬炎暗示，3p预警
Relationships: 炎博, 葬博 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

一切的缘由很简单。  
他的视线通常停留在送葬人大腿内侧的束带上，好奇勒得那么紧，衣物下是否会有勒痕。  
送葬人看上去不是那种过度操劳的人，而且年轻，一年四季穿着长袖长裤，皮肤大概会相当细滑。  
他喝了口咖啡，瞥了眼送葬人按在办公桌上的手。黑色的手套半包着手掌，翻动文件时，指节穿梭在书页间，夹了几页在指间，黑白相间，简单却有股色情的味道。他咬着唇，仿佛送葬人的手指在他腿间撩动似的。  
他躲开视线，干咳两声，收回乱七八糟的想法，送葬人俯身，鼻尖几乎要触到他的额头。  
“博士，你该休息了，接下来交给我吧。”  
原本对送葬人的幻想仅存于他独处的时间，但随着接触越来越频繁，他也越难以压抑这样那样的情绪。带着一丝赤裸裸的成年人想法，试探性看着送葬人时，对方却毫不知情似的，直视着他，让那些不堪的思绪变得更污秽。  
不过，他乐此不疲。这种感觉像是在送葬人的注视下自慰，他的脑子里装着什么，送葬人永远不知道。  
至少他是这么以为的。  
结束任务之后，送葬人会在他身边组装手枪，他看得入迷，注意点不在枪支，而在送葬人本身。送葬人身上没有什么特别的香味，金色的发丝永远那样柔顺，翅膀说不上漂亮，手指无意中碰到甚至有些硌手，但该死地迷人。  
送葬人注意到他目不转睛的盯着自己，于是停下动作，“博士，有什么问题吗。”  
他摇头，笨拙地掩饰几分。  
送葬人的声音近在咫尺，一个轻咳都让他心跳加速。  
“博士，您体温有点高，是发烧了么。”送葬人伸手试了试温度，他几乎是叫着向后一缩，并不知道自己脸有多红，只是觉得血液朝脑袋直涌，脸颊发烫。然而他越是躲闪，送葬人越要一探究竟。  
“生病就要吃药，博士，您似乎病得不轻。”送葬人干脆拉起他的手腕，几乎是强硬的方式把他从座位上拽起。他心跳彻底乱了，送葬人的手指有些冰冷，肌肤拼命传递不适，但到了大脑，却变成了愉悦的信号。  
再捏紧一点。  
送葬人像是听到了他的心声似的，拉着他的手腕举过头顶，让他无从遮掩自己的表情。羞耻，不堪，愤怒，自己看上去会是哪一种，他不知道。  
“您看上去喜欢我这样对您。”送葬人歪着头，朝他偏头的一侧，隔着几米是其他干员所在的车辆，他意识到这一点，小声道，“松开我，我自己去找医生。”  
送葬人颇有礼貌地放手，不忘道歉，“请见谅，我担心您的身体健康。”  
他落荒而逃，跑向另一辆车，完全忘了那辆车上有谁。刚拉开车门就撞上炎客的视线。  
“对对对对不起——！”  
“博士……怎么看到我像见鬼，”炎客眯着眼靠在座椅上，怀里抱着刀，一手揪住他的兜帽，“坐吧。”  
他战战兢兢坐在旁边，双手放在膝盖上，不敢扭头，屏着呼吸。  
“我不会对你怎么样的，放松点，”炎客闭上眼，像是睡着了。路程遥远，大概是觉得无聊，炎客把刀放在他腿上，拉起他的手放在刀鞘上，“这把刀，砍下了两个亲王的脑袋。”  
他吸了一口冷气，想收回手，炎客却死死按着，贴在他耳边，热气直灌头颅，“切下你的也不难。”  
炎客对他的捉弄不止于此。  
“偶然”间，他看到炎客和送葬人同时进了训练室，这前所未有。他本没有放在心上，但过去一上午也没看到两人。他心生怀疑，重新来到训练室，里面空空如也，走到更衣室门口，从缝隙中瞥到送葬人的衣物滑落在小臂，露出雪白的肩，靠着储物柜，炎客的膝盖顶在送葬人大腿内侧轻轻摩擦。看不清送葬人的表情，但送葬人紧锁着炎客的手告诉他，两人都享受其中。  
按理说这是干员的自由，他无权过问，但视线停留在夹缝中的画面上，脚步停了下来。  
屋里的二人没有任何对话，因而能清楚听到衣物摩擦声和身体在储物柜旁跌撞的响声。不仔细听，难以发现送葬人的喘息声。炎客侧首吻住送葬人，唇齿相接，然后扯着银丝分离。  
他吞了口口水，不可置否地，他兴奋了，不仅出于偷窥的奇妙快感，还有他未曾看到过的送葬人的身体。  
“你还真是变态呢，”炎客连称呼都丢掉，“想看到什么时候。”

这次不是幻想了，送葬人的手指正慢慢分开他的臀，那里早已湿透，大部分是被炎客摩擦后释放的液体，送葬人有些不满意似的——表情和面对乱七八糟任务时一样，大概是因为手套被弄脏了。  
“博士，接下来不要射精可以吗。”这种请求听起来倒像是送葬人会提出的。  
“我看他会把我们俩的衣服都弄脏。”炎客抿嘴笑道，“干脆绑起来吧。”  
“什么……？”  
冰冷的手指不断拨弄穴口，但不进入，黏着在肌肤上。炎客则紧紧捉着他的手腕，让他的胸口展露在空气中。三人只有他浑身赤裸，在两人中间四肢完全被控制在别人手中。  
“你是处男吧，”炎客伸手弹了一下他的前端，后穴却先行反应，湿液涌出，送葬人的手掌遭了殃，“后面都能流水，自己弄过？”  
“不是……”他现在一句话都说不出也不想说，满眼是送葬人的手指玩弄他身体的模样。他想努力享受这个过程，但炎客在他耳边轻哼，仿佛在嘲笑他。而且，绑起来不是说笑，炎客抽了根细绳捆住他的性器，暂时止住了液体流出。  
送葬人终于将手指插入，炎客也一并探入，两根中指在其中搅动。  
“哼，就这么舒服吗。”炎客的速度和送葬人的不同，方向朝上，顶在深处的凹凸位，送葬人则频率极快地抽插，掌心拍打在他的臀上，与其说是手淫，更像在教训一个小孩似的，表情严肃，动作完全不考虑分寸。  
“舒…舒服……很舒服……”他支吾着，想伸手搂住送葬人，炎客猛然增加了两根手指，阻止了他，“你这幅样子，恶心。”几根手指同时抽插，细绳有些压抑不住，前端汩汩冒出液体。粉嫩的乳头没人照顾，却不由自主地挺立，看上去楚楚可怜。  
被骂了恶心不觉得难过，甚至有一丝快意。  
“对不起，我……”他呜咽道，“我下贱，我……”好像变态得不同寻常。  
“博士，您从中获得了怎样的感觉，请告诉我，”送葬人也放入了三根手指，“越详细越好，我替您记录在档案中。”  
“这种…呜……不用记下来……”他含泪摇头。  
炎客舌尖舔舐过他的后颈，一只手托起他的大腿内侧，挺立的性器几乎要贴到小腹，看上去q弹可爱，还未发育完全似的。  
“炎客……不……不要……”  
“别叫我的名字，”炎客从后侧捏住他的嘴，将手指扩张到极致，他的唾液止不住从炎客指缝中溢出，导致炎客的双手都被他濡湿，不禁嘟囔一句水真多。  
送葬人突然一本正经地附和道，“博士正是青春期，新陈代谢旺盛，而且性冲动强烈。经过这段时间我的观察，您喜欢痛感。“说着，手指也一并扩张，几乎要把穴口撕裂开来，和炎客的手指一起撑平了褶皱。  
被细绳束缚的性器膨胀到了极点，积压的精液带来的不再是快感而是疼痛。  
“说说看，你想要我们怎么做。”炎客终于取出手指，问。  
“我不知道，”他支支吾吾装作不解，炎客一口咬下去，他失声哭泣，后穴吸紧了送葬人的手指，叫出了答案，“请…请……进入我。”  
送葬人撇嘴道，“任务太过笼统，我不知道您指的是什么。”  
他听出来些许戏弄的语气，可这让他更是兴奋，焦急地向前靠着，“请用你的肉棒操我，送葬人。”说出来了，憋了许久的话终于说出口，有什么奇怪的开关从此打开。  
炎客啧了一声，还没等他回过神，炽热的东西径直捣入，炎客从他身后捉着他的腰，不带任何停留，将他的身上压向床面，开始了抽动。他正脸朝送葬人的胯间，于是毫不犹豫地伸舌，隔着布料用力舔弄。  
送葬人则随了他的愿，掏出性器放在他嘴边。他贪恋地含住，本想慢慢包住整个柱体，结果炎客心里起了一股无名火，一顶，把他的脸完全压在送葬人胯下，性器直接填满了整个口腔，让他挣扎不得。进退两难的境地反而让他更兴奋。  
炎客从后侧贯穿，送葬人扶着他的脑袋前后抽插，两根器物仿佛要在体内交汇。他抬眼去看送葬人，送葬人恰好也在低眼看他。即便是处于这样的状态，送葬人依旧波澜不惊，像是执行任务一般，一丝不苟甚至有些不解人情。  
比起炎客的操弄，他似乎更享受于为送葬人口交的感觉。炎客从兜里拿了包烟出来，腰上的动作没停，点上一只夹在指间，另一只手扶着身下人的腰。  
“更喜欢疼，哈。”炎客冷笑一声，抖了些烟灰在他背上，他唔唔几声，肩颤抖着下沉，原本就呼吸艰难，现在不得不加快呼吸频率。  
炎客是在吃醋吗，他突然想到，但来不及继续思索。  
屋里逐渐烟雾缭绕，炎客吐出烟圈，朝送葬人笑着，然后猛吸一口，搂着送葬人的脖子拉近两人的距离，根物在身下承受者的身体里似乎更近一分。炎客朝送葬人微启的嘴唇中呼出烟雾，继而用舌尖撬开，和送葬人的舌头纠缠在一起。  
他有些搞不清楚情况了。  
身体里的两根东西似乎变得更大，他叫苦不迭，吚吚呜呜地摇头。送葬人终于注意到他的不适，抽离的瞬间白嫩的巨物拍在他的脸上，这一细小的动作让他兴奋到了绝顶，紧紧包裹着炎客的性器，一股吸力迫使炎客释放在其中。  
炎客把还在燃着的烟头压在他的腰上，同时扯下细绳，皮肤被烫的位置红中透粉。他绷直身体，眼里含泪释放，床单湿了一大片。他羞耻地低头看到自己的杰作，完全忘记了身上的伤痛，扭动身体靠向送葬人。  
和他想象的一样，送葬人抵在入口时，刚刚变软的部位再次抬头。他近乎痴迷地，搂住送葬人的肩，自行贴近，将根物吞进湿穴。  
“您做的很好，博士。”送葬人鼓励似的，手握住他的性器，黑色手套很快被源源不断溢出的白色液体染脏，但套弄还在继续。  
他无所适从地摆头，干涸的眼角再次被泪水填满，他捉住自己的双腿，好让送葬人自由进出。炎客看不下去了，握着性器怼在他脸上，每当他想张口含住时炎客便退一分。最终，他只能伸舌勉强够到，舔得前端晶莹发亮。炎客依然不满意，捏住了他的脖子，趁他张口呼吸时顶入。  
氧气愈发地稀缺，他几乎是挣扎着拉住炎客的腰带，但无济于事。  
视线逐渐模糊，送葬人的形状鲜明，扩开了深处的内壁，频率甚至超过炎客，床也吱呀反抗着。  
哈。  
哈。。。  
直到上下被同时灌满，他才稍微清醒了些，干咳几声吞咽下去。下面有些收不住，稍微动动身子都觉得小腹里的液体在晃动。炎客舔了舔嘴唇，手指按压下去，果然，一小股从穴口溢出。  
“呼呼……”炎客笑着捞起他软乎乎的身体放在自己腿上，他意识到这场折磨还没有结束。经历两次高潮，他已经能够轻松容纳炎客。但他想要的不是这样。  
“送葬人……我想要……我不想和炎客……”听上去像小孩子闹别扭，他捶打着炎客的胸口，无助地望向送葬人。他的表情越是绝望，送葬人似乎越是愉悦，端详什么标本一般，坐在一旁，看他在炎客的身下苦苦求饶。  
他意识到送葬人的快感不是来源于肉体，而是看着他受欺凌的模样。难道说，和炎客接吻也只不过是接吻，在送葬人眼中常人看来暧昧甜蜜的肢体接触不过是形式么。  
那送葬人真正想要的是什么。  
现在能确定的是，他和炎客想要的都是送葬人，他是炎客的发泄对象，简单卑微的出气筒。  
送葬人想要什么。没人知道。  
他和炎客在床上演一出春宫戏，送葬人冷眼旁观。究竟是谁取悦了谁。  
“博士，有什么需要请吩咐我，不论什么样的任务我都会完成。”  
即使近在咫尺，毫无保留地面对着送葬人，此刻的心境和平日偷看两眼并无二致。送葬人嘴上说着会听从他的一切安排，其实早已牢牢把握住他的思绪。  
炎客知道这一点吗，还是说知道了依然愿意接近。  
或许自己是做糊涂了，在这种时候还在想这些。  
“送葬人……”他颤抖着向送葬人伸出手，“求你……求你操我……”别那样看着，别装作什么都不知道的样子。  
送葬人早已整理好衣服，从进门就未曾脱衣，现在完好如初地准备离开。这比烟头的烫伤要痛得多，不得不说送葬人深得要领，如何不参杂感情地完成任务，然后全身而退。  
他还得留在这里，承受炎客不知从何而来的怒火，越来越强烈。身体翻折，两人视线相汇，有些许理解和感同身受，但不约而同地把罪责归咎给对方。  
“你真会碍事，博士，这是第二次了，”炎客说的第一次大概率是指那一次伏击。  
“你……闭嘴，”他的语气比刚才更冷淡了些，“既然送葬人已经走了，你也没必要再做戏了吧。讨厌我讨厌到想杀了我……我劝你趁早动手。”  
炎客捂住他的嘴，“叽叽喳喳，吵死了。”  
他十分抗拒地在炎客的揉弄下再一次高潮，虚脱中他陷入思绪，他们三人是否能保持一个健康的平衡，至少维持住表面的和谐。

事实证明，他们三人的确达到了某种平衡。  
炎客总能满足他的身体需要，似乎无需说明，炎客熟悉他喜爱的位置。他要做的，就是把炎客想象成送葬人，或是在送葬人的注视下完成这一切。  
送葬人则满足了他不可言说的性癖，打开他的阀门，如注倾泻，然后顺手关上。  
他？  
夹在送葬人和炎客中间，更确切的说，是被炎客当作接触送葬人的媒介。  
频繁接触的他和炎客反而产生了某种默契，床上迎合彼此，床下素不相识。事情变得复杂起来。一旦送葬人选择其中任何一个，平衡将彻底破坏。  
“送葬人……请看着我……”他张开双腿，贪婪地寻求送葬人的注意，他想要的显然不限于此。他笨拙地用手指挑弄自己的身体，如此简单明了的示意不会有人看不明白。  
送葬人如承诺一般，遵守了他的要求，目不转睛地看着他，他觉得自己有些滑稽可笑，羞愧地闭上眼，居然用手指就达到了高潮。送葬人却替他盖上被子，说了句注意休息就走了。  
他捂着被子，一旦送葬人离开，他便没了自慰的心思。过了片刻，炎客进屋，坐在床边，沉着脸。  
“怎么了。”他问。  
“我现在只想把你操成一滩水。”炎客不想多说一句话，拉开被子上了床，把他压在身下。  
他沉默片刻，说，“是送葬人吧。没有我在，他都不愿意和你说话。”  
“安静点。”炎客用手掌遮住他的脸，下一秒唇贴在一起，他觉得有些不可思议，他以为炎客不屑于和他接吻。  
炎客的动作比先前温柔些，亲吻，抚摸，吸吮，扩张，然后是插入，小心翼翼地，把他的身体捧在怀里。到情深处，他忍不住轻呼送葬人的名字，双腿缠上炎客的腰。而他也听到了炎客所呼唤的并不是他，而是送葬人。  
将彼此当做替代品并不是什么可耻的事情，愚蠢的总是先拆穿的一方。  
我永远不会变成你的送葬人。  
炎客索性让他跪趴着，把自己的外套盖在他身上，这样彼此都看不到对方的脸，可以尽情想象送葬人参与其中的画面。  
“啊……葬……葬……”奇怪的是，不论如何呼喊，脑海中出现的都不再是送葬人的面孔，现在他们正心无旁骛地感受对方的脉搏，忽然意识到一丝契合。  
“你……知道吧，我不是送葬人，”最终，是他先开了口。炎客停下动作，重新翻他回身，按着他的双腿在两侧，再次顶入。又来了，泄愤式的做爱。他却甘愿忍泪，承受无理取闹的索取。他在呜咽中高潮，模糊间看到炎客的眼角似乎也有些湿润。  
他开始怀疑自己，当他从炎客身上感受到共情时，是否意味着送葬人不再那么重要。炎客也有了相同的疑问。  
当三人再一次躺在同一张床上时，问题迎刃而解。  
他跪在炎客和送葬人中间，身体里同时是两人的性器，他一度痛得昏过去，再次醒来，抽动还在继续。他沉迷于疼痛无法自拔，越是剧烈，他腿间越湿润，甚至未察觉到鲜血涌出。他二次昏厥，被双重刺激冲得回不过神。双腿分别在两人手中，向上抬着，送葬人先发现了出血，停下动作。但他执拗地要继续，自己开始摇动腰肢，反而把伤口撕裂得更开。  
“啊……嗯……哈……哈……”  
可恶。  
好痛。  
心跃动的震感是炎客所起，身颤抖的震感是送葬人所起，与一开始正好相反。他感到一阵头晕目眩，倒在两人怀中。三人鼻尖偶然地触碰在一起，构成了一个小小的三角。  
或许这样也不赖。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 溜进葬房间穿上制服的博士遇到了“偶然路过”的炎……？

他目送着送葬人离开，自从上次不可描述的事情发生已经过去一周多，他们的关系没有什么实质性变化。炎客不再来骚扰他，和送葬人的对话仅限于工作。  
“你……注意安全，”他不知道该说些什么，送葬人大概能照顾好自己吧。送葬人停下脚步，伸出手，停在了半空，表情纹丝不动，他紧张到了极点，屏着呼吸，在期待着那只手揉揉他的脑袋，抚摸脸颊，或是摘下身上的线头也好。  
送葬人收回手，一言不发，似乎不打算解释这一行为。  
直到视线中送葬人的身影消失，悸动却没有停止。他长呼一口气，失魂落魄地在基建里漫步着，不知不觉停在送葬人的房间门口。  
送葬人的房间，会是什么样的。一丝不苟的公务员，大概床铺也是一丝不苟地整理好，不用刻意放一瓶空气清新剂都会有种淡香。描述不上来是花香还是木质气息，被送葬人抱在怀里时鼻腔里充斥着那股味道，隔得越久越是想念。  
要不要，进去看看。  
好奇心压垮了他的理智，他用了自己的身份权限打开房间门，和自己不修边幅的房间完全不同，桌面上没有任何一样多余的东西，走到床边，床铺整齐的像从没有人睡过。他拉开衣柜，明知道这样做不合礼貌，但还是拿出一套制服放平在床上。  
这件和送葬人身上的没有两样，衣领和袖口洗得干干净净，趴在上面似乎依然能闻到枪炮气味。他抬头望了一眼镜子，吞了口口水，脱下印着罗德岛logo的外套，对着镜子穿上送葬人的制服，但是他的体格比起送葬人小了一个尺寸，肩膀处垮挎的，接缝垂在两侧，制服下端边缘刚好遮住大腿根部，本应该是合身规整的，和送葬人穿着的样子相比这样看上去有点滑稽。  
但是，全是送葬人的味道。  
他轻哼一声，手臂圈住自己，仿佛被送葬人拥入怀中一样。  
糟糕，腰发软，有点站不住。  
他向前跌去，跪在床边，不用提醒也知道，他对一件衣服起反应了。反正现在只有他一个人，没有人会知道，只要不弄到衣服上……  
“哈……阿葬……”  
在送葬人的房间里，穿着送葬人的衣服，跪在送葬人的床上，裤子褪至膝盖的高度，手握着性器，侧脸就能在镜子里看到自己埋在衣领里眼泪打转的模样。  
指间溢出浊液，再继续下去会弄的一团糟，可是淡香冲进脑袋，比浓烈气息更能扰乱思绪。摩擦甚至出了声，他翻了个身分开双腿，用下巴夹住衣服下端防止液体沾染。  
“这里，想让你进来……葬先生……”他闭上眼，食指和无名指自然而然地分开双臀，中指容纳其中，在褶皱处研磨，缓缓插入。和手指一样尽情地，他奋力地呼吸，只为把自己沉进送葬人的味道里，好把手指当成送葬人的。  
他太过入迷，直到有人捉住他的手腕，那种热度他再熟悉不过，力道大到总会在他的皮肤上留下痕迹。他不想睁眼，已经知道问题的答案，他吸了口冷气试图合住双腿，意料之中地被重新分开。  
“我还在想你去哪偷懒了，原来在这里，”炎客低头看了一眼他的双腿间，手指还留在里面没来得及撤出，炎客顺势拽着他的手腕，推手指进出，“看你很辛苦的样子，我来帮忙吧博士。”  
“我不用你……唔！住手！”他咬着嘴唇，努力回想进屋后的情景，似乎是太急于四处探索所以忘记锁门了，没想到会遇到炎客这家伙。  
“嘘，别乱动，”炎客轻笑道，“你不会想弄脏这里的。”  
他一个激灵，用手掌牢牢把握住出口，炎客却停下了动作。他疑惑地睁眼，炎客正居高临下地看着他，脱掉了外套，连同背心一起，露出麦色坚实的胸口。没等他反对，炎客把他面朝下按在床上，小腹已经贴在他身上，连同皮裤下隆起的某个部位。显然不止他一个正在兴头上。  
很显然，炎客再一次把他随手拿来当作替代品，尤其是穿着送葬人的衣服，除了没有拉特兰人的外形特征，从背后看上去和送葬人有几分相似，只不过更小一点，而且更能随心所欲。  
“让我猜猜看，在这里闻着他的味道然后兴奋了对吧。”炎客一只手捂住他的嘴，笑声轻蔑而带着几分情欲，“还偷着穿他的衣服……就这么喜欢他？”  
“要你管！”他口齿不清地反驳着，更多的话说不出口。的确很喜欢，喜欢到要疯掉了，“啊！等……！”炎客把裤子彻底拽下，他下半身空无一物，全都暴露在炎客的掌控范围内。  
炎客的手掌包裹住他的臀，炽热的根物猛然贯入，他的身体完全扑向床面，床单上多了些痕迹，两人没空考虑这些，控制音量已是极限。虽然炎客一如既往地闷声挺腰，但是形状在体内明显比之前清晰且巨大。  
他埋进枕头，完全沉浸在送葬人的气息里。双腿不住颤抖，一下两下，仿佛被送葬人侵入，他兴奋地难以抑制，炎客突然开口了，像在赌气，“你要怎样才能睁开眼睛……至少看我一眼。”  
在说什么……  
哦是啊……这是炎客，一直以来他们都是相似的心境和彼此做爱，他突然觉得这是对自己的亏待。被当作另一个人也就算了，没理由把对方的怒意也一并接受。  
“喂，放手，”他向后伸手拽住炎客的裤子，又加重了语气，“给我松开，炎客！”  
炎客呼了口气，“你想说什么。”  
“你也相当变态，只是穿了件一样的衣服你就硬成这样，”他勉强回头，“可惜他看不到你，因为你就是个无名之人。”  
“哼，”炎客将他彻底压进枕头，剥夺了仅剩 一点光明，氧气越来越稀少，他眼前一片漆黑，意识逐渐游离，有几个瞬间在快感中断片，醒来后抽插还在继续，穴内一次次受冲击筋挛，小腹的涨热感从未消失，但是性器似乎无法继续射精，和臀部一样麻木，只有听觉变得异常灵敏。  
炎客的声音比起刚才有了些起伏，像是隐忍地喘息。  
“什么啊……不是很有气势吗，怎么现在喘得比我还响，”安静是因为没有力气发出呻吟了，喉咙干哑只想喝水。  
意识再次模糊，他闭上眼，其实闭眼睁眼都看不到任何东西，但感觉到炎客俯身完全靠拢，压在背上，有点喘不过气来。仔细想来，这是第一次贴得如此近。  
炎客的脑袋挨在耳边，每一次呼吸都和血液一起涌进心脏。他并没有发觉炎客身后的人，只是对炎客前所未有的表现感到不解。  
身后的人悄然出现，不理睬炎客的反应，伸手用指腹摩擦炎客脖子一侧的源石块。随后是后颈，然后沿着脊柱向下，停在了尾巴的位置。  
炎客喉咙里憋着送葬人三个字，但忍住没有说出口。  
不论是什么样的人，看到两个人在自己床上弄得一片狼籍都会觉得生气吧，即便是送葬人。  
难道他是产生了什么误会。  
应该不会，之前都是如此，况且这是送葬人。  
但是送葬人手上开始不考虑分寸，捉住炎客的尾巴用力上拉，扯到炎客甚至有些疼痛。炎客抑制着喘息，不知道为什么，不想让博士知道送葬人也在房间里。  
因为讨厌博士一脸甜腻地看着送葬人，只要知道送葬人在，名叫炎客的人是否可有可无。而且想要证明，即便没有送葬人在场他们照样能正常地做爱。  
“炎客……停下，”被压在床上的人还有意识残存，但显然无暇顾及是否有其他人看到这一切，“我射不出来了，稍微休息一下……呜……求你……”  
明明送葬人不在这里，为什么会不断高潮，果然身体变得好奇怪。  
送葬人突然收手，像是什么都没看到，随手拿走了扔在地上的衣物。炎客暗骂一句，再回头一看，身下的人已经昏睡过去，汗液浸透了发丝，身上湿答答的。

再次醒来时，他发现自己躺在浴缸里，身体快要散架似的，试图坐起又再滑回。这里不是他自己的房间。难道还在送葬人的屋子里。  
他扶着边缘起身，一条腿先迈出浴缸，脚一着地就跪倒在地，掌心满是水，爬行也不容易，更何况，刚从的运动之后膝盖在床单上磨破了皮，入水后传来阵阵刺痛。  
得在送葬人回来之前离开才行，他不想让送葬人讨厌自己，尤其是在做了那种事情之后。  
他爬到门口，映入眼帘的是一双黑色战靴和一个银色手提箱，他不想抬头，因为不知道怎么面对送葬人。  
“博士，您还好吗。我一回来就看到您在床上，看上去需要洗个热水澡。”  
好歹没有被他看到……不过那件制服，大概脏到没法穿了。  
“抱歉……”他呢喃着，被送葬人扶起身，重新回到浴缸中。  
“干员炎客是否让您有所困扰了，如果有的话，我可以帮您解决。”送葬人蹲在浴缸旁，给他递了块毛巾。  
他暂时松了口气，轻轻摇头，“对不起，”我只是太喜欢你了这种话他说不出口，即便能说出来，送葬人也不一定能理解吧。  
“我能完成您的任何任务，”送葬人重新强调一遍，像是在暗示他。  
他叹了口气，又抬头，“你能和炎客做爱吗。”这大概是摆脱炎客纠缠的唯一办法。  
送葬人波澜不惊地点头，“虽然我以为您乐于和炎客产生性关系，只要您乐意。”  
“他对你……”他欲言又止，“算了，他会亲自和你说清楚的。”

他观察了几天，没有发现炎客和送葬人有任何接触，就在他失去耐心的时候，在这个三角关系开始的地方——训练室的更衣室再一次“偶遇”两人，甚至画面都没有太大区别。  
对炎客来说，送葬人愿意有肢体接触仿佛是在梦里。上一次是趁送葬人换衣服时贴了上去，结果被博士插了一脚，这次事情变得自然，送葬人靠近，伸手紧搂，腿自然而然地摩擦炎客的大腿内侧，但全程毫无表情，所有行为都像输入程式然后机械性反射。  
更为尴尬的是，拉下拉链才发现送葬人对刚才的抚摸挑弄毫无反应，和已经涨热难耐的自己相比完全置身事外似的。  
“至少你可以装得对我感兴趣。”炎客捏着送葬人的下巴，怒意渐浓。  
“我的确那样做了。”送葬人眼睛一眨一眨，并不理解为何炎客会不愉快。  
真正搂住送葬人的身体时，炎客意识到，脑海中浮现的，让他兴奋到难以呼吸的画面并不是面前的人，而是那个眼泪多到让人厌烦的博士。如果说博士是一滩水，那送葬人就是一块冰，炎客这团火夹在中间倒是完美适应了两种完全不同的状态。说到底，冰和火本身就不能兼容。  
炎客叹了口气，“抱歉。”这么都想不到会跟送葬人道歉，更何况还什么都没发生。不论对博士做多过分的事情都不会觉得对不起他，这种罪恶感还真是久违。  
“我想我们两个人是无法在没有博士在场的情况下发生性关系，”送葬人不觉得意外，穿好衣服，整理衣领，“关于之前拿走你衣服的事情，我正式向你道歉。”  
“你吃醋的方式有点特别，”炎客噗嗤一笑，依然赤着上半身坐在长椅上，送葬人整装待发，没有回应。  
门口原本偷听的人不翼而飞，不过送葬人很轻易地在拐角处找到了他。  
“博士，您都听到了吧。”送葬人露出他从未见过的表情，微笑，嘴角上扬了几毫米，但是对于整天盯着送葬人看的他来说十分显眼。  
其实他还没有缓过神，送葬人会吃醋，那之前伸手的动作是……  
送葬人的手指穿过他的发丝，前后轻揉，动作有点僵硬，但的确是，爱抚？  
他原本沉浸在这短暂的温暖中，送葬人突然说道，“果然我只有对您才会产生性冲动。”  
“你在一本正经地说什么……”他羞红了脸，推开送葬人的手。  
“啊，果然在这。”炎客很快加入了对话，靠着墙壁，调侃道，“祝你们百年好合，之前打扰到你们，对不住了。”  
他试探性地拉住炎客，手指紧缠，视线却投向送葬人，温柔且安静。  
对啊，就是这种眼神。  
金色的短发，肌肤在阳光下透着淡淡的粉色，个头小了许多，某些地方和送葬人越看越觉得相似，但又完全不同。  
羡慕的原来不是博士，而是送葬人。  
他突然回首，冲炎客露出笑容，“不对，请多指教，炎客。”

“请多指教”也不是说这种“指教”啊，可恶。  
他试图呼吸，嘴被堵得严严实实，他正趴在炎客身上，面朝炎客的胯下，炎客同样朝着他的胯下，舌尖恶作剧地绕开敏感位置，在小腹周围舔弄。送葬人正在他身后扶着腰进出，他不小心用牙触碰到炎客，瞬间遭到了炎客的抱怨，“喂，公务员，或许你可以稍微慢点，不然博士要把我咬断了。”  
送葬人轻哼一声，“根据我的观察，他不会舍得咬下去的。”  
“唔唔嗯！……嗯……”他羞耻地反抗着，但是被堵塞得变成音节。为什么听到这种话都会变得更大啊混蛋！  
精液喷溅了一脸，失神间他被抱起，坐在送葬人的腿上，面对着炎客。抽动还在继续，炎客看到一片狼籍笑出了声，伸手擦掉污渍，放在嘴里品尝。  
“那那那那是你自己的……”他语无伦次地捂着眼睛，炎客则握住他刚刚释放过的性器，上下套弄。  
“接下来轮到你尝尝自己是什么味道了，”炎客不断地刺激着端口，挑起一缕浊液在手指，放到他嘴边，“来吧，你的这里甜甜的。”  
他半信半疑，张口含住炎客的手指。果不其然是骗人的，一股浓浓的腥味直冲口鼻，炎客捉住他的舌头，指尖在口腔壁上刮蹭，唾液无法顺利下咽，很快润湿了炎客的手指。  
“告诉我博士，上面和下面都这么湿，”炎客顿了顿，“一天要喝多少水啊。”  
“我才没……呜呜！送葬人……别……那里！”他来不及管理表情，微闭的眼睛挂着泪水，乳头完全挺立，性器也有液体源源不断涌出，炎客将一切尽收眼底，握住自己的性器与眼前的人一起摩擦，如愿以偿地得到了甜腻腻的回应。  
送葬人力道有些大，他被推搡着最终靠在炎客肩上，腰朝着送葬人抬起。顺理成章又难能可贵地，他和炎客的唇贴合在一起，交换了彼此的呼吸。炎客的手掌并不光滑，某些地方由于长年握刀留下茧子，在极度敏感的性器上摩擦是一种甜蜜的折磨，而且手掌比他的性器大一些，能完全包裹。送葬人释放的瞬间，三人同时达到了高潮，他还在休息，炎客已经急不可耐，换了个方向把他面朝送葬人，拨开松软的湿穴进入，送葬人则端详着他腿间熄火的性器。  
“你不是刚刚才射过吗，怎么又……”他说到一半被送葬人打断了，那对薄唇正分分合合含着他的前端，完美纤细的手指缠在柱体上，片刻后又松口，握着逐渐挺立的东西，舌头舔过表面，像吃冰激凌似的，品尝上面的液体。  
“果然是甜的，”送葬人也如是说道。  
“怎么可能，刚才尝过的，”他犹豫了，送葬人不像是会说谎的人，他微微张口，示意想要再尝一次，放进去的不是手指而是送葬人的舌尖，他羞耻地闭上眼，似乎真的是甜味的，如蜜汁在口中回荡，他贪婪地回吻，炎客默不作声猛然操进深处，打断了唇舌的交合。  
“你们都，都进来，”他调整了姿势，免得这两个人互相吃醋把他弄的一团糟，同时满足他们才是最好的选择。话说完，他就后悔了。  
“要坏掉了……里面……慢……呜呜！啊！嗯……慢一点……”  
用了最后的力气，他搂住两人的脖子，在快感交织中昏死过去。


End file.
